Relationships Hurt
by kittyfroggywasher
Summary: *COMPLETED!!*HELGA CONFESSES HER LOVE TO ARNOLD BY FLUSHING HIS HEAD DOWN THE TOILET! Then more chaos!
1. Openin chaos

****

PART ONE

I hope you guys like it! 

One day Arnold and Gerald were walking to school when Helga ran up and canned Arnold.

Helga: Ha, ha football head!

Arnold got out of the trash can: Man what's her deal?

Gerald: Dunno man but you smell like rotten anchovies.

Arnold: Gee thanks!

Gerald: That was not a compliment.

Arnold: Oh. Well I took it as one.

Rondah comes running up: FASHION POLICE!!

Gerald: Whaaa?

Rondah: Arnold when are you gonna change that kilt? It must be pretty smelly by now after all the years of non-stop wearing of the kilt.

Arnold: It's not a kilt it's a shirt.

Rondah: Whatever. Arnold that big red shack you live in is like well old.

Rondah runs away.

`school in Mr. Simmons' classroom`

Mr. Simmons: Okay today we are going to find the special selves within.

Helga: Yeah Simmons, just go on with it.

Mr. Simmons: Helga stand in the special corner and find your special self within!

Helga: Yeah, why don't you?

Mr. Simmons: Well special Helga whatever do you mean?

Helga: GO!!!!

Mr. Simmons: Well alright special Helga.

Mr. Simmons goes and stands in the corner to find the special self within himself.

Curly: PARTY!!!!

Arnold: No we have to be considerate of Mr. Simmons' feelings.

Helga: Oh can it granola boy.

Arnold: Helga why do you have to be so mean?

Helga: Just shows what you know football head.

Gerald: Yo man take a stand, be productive!

Arnold: Ger just-

Gerald runs to Mr. Simmons: What's productive mean?

Mr. Simmons explains.

Helga: Yo Gerald go be productive and get a dictionary!

Gerald: Oh well too late!

`after school`

Helga: Yo Geraldo have you looked up any good words lately?

Gerald: I dunno how will you teach me?

Helga: Go learn it on something called the internet.

Gerald: I dunno how to use that either.

Helga: Well LEARN!!

Helga:(To Arnold)Arnoldo meet me at that store called Don's I have some business to handle there.

Arnold: Ok.

Stay tuned, Kittyfroggywasher! :) 


	2. At dons

**Part two- At Don's**

Hope you like it!

H: Ok Arnold the best place is da batrom.

`in the bathroom`

H: You might wanna take off your hat first.

Helga gets in the back she shoves him and he gets his head in the toilet somehow. She flushes.

H: I LOVE YOU!!!

A: YOU A DIRK UHHHHHHHH!!

H: BUT...

A: I DON AIR YOU A DIRK!!!

Helga screams and runs outside of da batrom.

H: MY NAMES NOT DIRK AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A: WAIT HELP MY HEAD'S STUCK IN THE PASSAGE!!

A clerk named Oswald who worked at Don's heard him. He grabbed a plunger and placed it on Arnold's head.

`At Gerald's crib`

Gerald: Yo man ja take a shower?

Arnold: No, but at least my head's clean.

G: Watcha mean?

A: Love hurts.

Gerald: Huh?

Arnold: Helga gave me a swirly.

Gerald: YOU LOVE HELGA G. PATACKI?!?!?

Arnold: No, she loves me.

Gerald: So you're saying Helga Patacki loves you?

Arnold: Yeah.

Gerald: What's this world comin to?

Stay tuned! KITTYFROGGYWASHER


	3. Third chapter

****

Part three-At the park

HI HI HI!!!

Gerald: Oh My goodness.

Arnold: What?

Gerald: Look.

The tree has in large letters,"CURLY & RONDAH ARE IN LOVE"Behind the tree Curly and Rondah are hugging dramatically.

Gerald: Things are going wrong in this world.

Arnold: What do you mean?

Gerald: First you and Helga now Curly and Rondah, I think I'm gonna chuck.

Arnold: Gerald I do not like Helga.

Gerald: Sure whatever. You're a bold kid Arnold a bold kid.

Arnold: Gerald can it.

Gerald: Now see you're even starting to sound like Helga.

Arnold: I am not.

Gerald: Yeah you are.

Arnold: I DO NOT WHAT SO EVER LIKE HELGA PATACKI! AND THAT'S FINAL!!

Everyone begins to stare.

Arnold: WHAT?!?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO STARE?!?!?!?

People continue their social activities.

Gerald: Uh Arnold my man you still really smell.

Arnold: SHUT UP!!!!

Sorry it was short! KITTYFROGGYWASHER


	4. Chapter Four

****

Part four-At School

Arnold:Helga meet me at the park today after school.

Helga:Yeah whatever Football head.

Gerald:(To Arnold)Yo man watcha just do?

Arnold:I'm gonna straitin things out.

`At the park`

Arnold is sitting on a bench waiting for Helga.

Helga:What do ya want football head?

Arnold:Helga, is what you said yesterday true?

Helga:YESSS!!!

Arnold:What?!

Helga:I love you!!!!  
Arnold:Get away from me.

Helga:What?

Arnold:Get away from me now I hope you realize how much I hate you.

Helga:But-

Arnold:NOW!!!

Helga runs off crying.

Arnold:Cool.

`next day at school`

Gerald:(to Arnold)So man, what is goin down in the world of Arnold?

Arnold:I violently told Helga that I hated her.

Gerald:Sweet!

Arnold:I do feel kinda bad for her though.

Gerald:Man we'll talk about this in da batrom.

`in the bathroom`

Gerald gives Arnold a swirly feet first and now Arnold is stuck in a toilet.

Gerald:Really, where is this world goin? First Arnold and Helga,second Curly and Rondah, third small fourth grade child with seven touchdowns gets flushed down the toilet. Honestly,what is this world comin to?

Arnold:Gerald, now I'm gonna be late for class!

-KITTYFROGGYWASHER


	5. Five

****

Part Five 

Mr.Simmons:Now special class today we will be doing a special progect involving bactiera, isn't that just special?!

Arnold walks in.

Mr.Simmons:Why special Arnold you smell like country special lemon toilet bowl cleaner! Why? Not that you smell bad, it's just very reconizable.

Arnold:Friendships hurt.

Mr.Simmons:Why special Arnold, Whatever do you mean?

Arnold:Listen Simmons go stand in the toilet and have your best friend flush.

Mr.Simmons:But special Arnold, that's unlike you.

A:Can it Simmons.

MS:But that's just rude.

A:I know, but it sure cleared my mind.Go try it.

MS:But special-

A:DO IT!!!

MS:Alright special Arnold special parties while I'm gone special class!

A:What a freak.

Gerald:I'm HUNGRY!!

A:SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BAFOONS (Arnold runs through the halls shouting) I AM A STUPID IDIOT AND I HAVE MAJOR ISSUES AND A VERY UNATTRACTIVE FOOTBALL HEAD! ONCE A GUY TRIED TO MAKE A TOUCHDOWN WITH MY HEAD! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?... I HAVE PROBLEMS!!

-KITTYFROGGYWASHER


	6. FINAL CHAPTER!

****

Part Six-The weird conclusion

Helga walks in, her eyes are red and her cheeks are puffy, her hair is messed up.

A:(Thinking to himself) Wow, Helga really looks pretty that way!

H:I love you?

A:Helga, you look really nice.

H:Really?

A:Yeah.

H:Do you love me now?

A:(Thinks for a moment), no

H:(Begins to cry)

A:Do you wanna go outside and play football?

H:Sure!

A:I'll be the ball!

H:Ok!

They walk by the bathroom where they hear Mr.Simmons Shout:Woahhhhhhhh this is funnnnnnn!!!!

H:That guy has issues.

They both laugh.

`at recess`

Harold:Hey Helga, what's wrong?

H:Shut up Porky.

A:(To Gerald)Yo, G isn't she pretty?

G:Whoa man you are a really huge major FREAK with issues.

A:THANKS!!

G:(Kicks Arnold) That was not a compliment.

A:Uhhhhhhhhh relationships hurt.

The End

-DID YOU LIKE IT? I HAVE A SEQUEL COMING UP CALLED SUMO SKIRTS! VERY FUNNY, GUARANTEED OR YOUR MONEY BACK!

KITTYFROGGYWASHER 


End file.
